Shephard's Mind
Shephard's Mind Is a Mind Series created by Robin Darnell, or Krimsin YT, of the game Half-Life: Opposing Force following the thoughts of the game's silent protagonist Adrian Shephard. It was also the second Mind Series to join the Master Minds canon. Cast * Robin Darnell as Adrian Shephard (26 episodes) * Ian Riley as Barney Calhoun (1 episode) * Cyh Scaevola as Lydia (1 episode) Character Personality Game Personality Corporal Adrian Shephard is a soldier of the Hazardous Environment Combat Unit, (H.E.C.U.) sent to silence the Black Mesa Research Facility. However his plane is shot down and finds that he is the sole survivor of his squad. With his sergeant dying before he could give orders, Shepherd does not know the real reason he was sent to the facility and now attempts to help the Black Mesa employees, and fellow soldiers alike, escape from Black Mesa, encountering Xen aliens, Race X aliens, and Black Ops soldiers. Series Personality Though the info says a "cowardly individual", Shephard does not seem to be afraid of enemies as one would think, and actually handles the situation more calmly then any other character. Show History Shephard's Mind Episode 1 Aired on Youtube on April 26, 2009. Krimsin YT almost did a potentially failing Barney's Mind but fortunately Iramightypirate had made on the day he was checking to see if anyone made it before him, Barney's Mind Episode 1. So he decided to do the next best thing thus Shephard's Mind was born. There is a total of 26 episodes spanning from [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3EUyxVACcdE Episode 0] to [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qXhk1Ak7EUg Episode 25] (Episode 0 being the latest release; 2013). Episodes Shephard's Mind Episode 0 Shephard's Mind Episode 1 Shephard's Mind Episode 2 Shephard's Mind Episode 3 Shephard's Mind Episode 4 Shephard's Mind Episode 5 Shephard's Mind Episode 6 Shephard's Mind Episode 7 Shephard's Mind Episode 8 Shephard's Mind Episode 9 Shephard's Mind Episode 10 Shephard's Mind Episode 11 Shephard's Mind Episode 12 Shephard's Mind Episode 13 Shephard's Mind Episode 14 Shephard's Mind Episode 15 Shephard's Mind Episode 16 Shephard's Mind Episode 17 Shephard's Mind Episode 18 Shephard's Mind Episode 19 Shephard's Mind Episode 20 Shephard's Mind Episode 21 Shephard's Mind Episode 22 Shephard's Mind Episode 23 Shephard's Mind Episode 24 Shephard's Mind Episode 25 - Finale Specials Shephard's Mind Scraps - Volume 1 Shephard's Mind Reboot (Preview Footage) Shephard's Mind Season II Announcement Series Trivia *Shephard cannot whistle. *Shephard never goes to barbecues. *Shephard watches the TV show House. *Everyone who follows Shephard always seems to die. *He has three pet aliens named Sparky, Gill and Barney (Ironically not connected to him meeting the actual Black Mesa Security Guard "Barney"). *Shephard hates burnt pancakes and Whack-A-Mole. *Shephard cannot play the Guitar (According to him stating that he'll "Flee to Mexico and learn how to play the guitar from a mysterious gunman"). *Cyh Scaevola (voice of Chell in the Master Minds' Chell's Mind and the future wife of Ian Riley) made a guest voice appearance as the Black Ops Assassin named "Lydia". *Ian Riley of Barney's Mind made a guest voice appearance as Barney the Black Mesa Security Guard during Episode 12. This was also in conjunction with Episode 15 - Part 2 of Barney's Mind. The episodes intertwine with both of their characters, being Barney and Shephard, interacting to figure out how to get Shephard out of Gordon Freeman's locker (With some references to Gordon with the Anti-Depressants). *Shephard can be faintly heard in Episode 61 of Freeman's Mind, in the background shouting "Backrubs!" rather than what he yelled out in Shephard's Mind ("Get back here you big orange f*ck!"). This was mainly due to Ross from Freeman's Mind wanting the ending not to be too predictable as well as want to assure that Freeman possibly couldn't hear Shephard due to the amount of noise in the room. Links * Shepherd's Mind Blog * Shepherd's Mind Episode 1 Category:Mind Series Category:Krimsin Category:Series set in a Valve IP game Category:MightyPirate Category:Chilledsanity Category:CyhAnide